


Garage

by MSC999



Category: xXx - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSC999/pseuds/MSC999
Summary: 花信





	Garage

——结发为夫妻，恩爱两不疑。

Work Text:  
兰陵金氏素来奢靡。暮春时节，芳菲殿内镇日燃香，将帷帐之间染得芬馥熏然。

金光瑶斜倚在榻上，绣着金星雪浪的外袍挂在身上将将滑落，睁眼时还有些怔忪。他拢了拢散发，拨开帐幔向外望一眼，只见红烛还未燃尽，便问道：“现在什么时辰了？”

蓝曦臣正在翻阅白日里的卷宗，闻言抬头道：“醒了么？再歇一会儿也无妨。阿瑶可是过于劳累，见你都伏案睡着了。”

金光瑶便有些赧然：“是二哥抱我过来的么？最近时常觉得乏得很，想不到竟失礼至此，真是让二哥见笑了。”

蓝曦臣笑道：“这有什么，还怕二哥笑话你？阿瑶要是身上不爽快，且去沐浴一番。”

金光瑶只觉小盹之后未免有些昏沉，一身薄汗，便靠在立柱边向蓝曦臣笑道：“那我去温泉快活了，还要烦劳二哥在这里帮我处理些公务。” 

蓝曦臣端坐案前，伸手剪了剪烛花。案上搁着一盏玫瑰杏仁茶，牛乳一般的白缀着几点嫣红，便似雪地里长出了樱果。金家的小厨房到酉时三刻就关，这必是金光瑶留给他尝鲜的，尚且温热。他便端起慢慢吃了起来。

两刻后，蓝曦臣听得些微窸窣之声，转身便见金光瑶悄悄地从侧殿进来了。丝袍凌乱地黏在他身上，勾出纤细的腰和腿来。一双雪白的足，在地上留了团湿印子，便好似扑棱棱一片鸽子飞过。

蓝曦臣见他歪着头，捋一把湿漉漉的乌发，若笑若嗔的模样，便忍不住戏道：“面上一抹桃花红，眼波还如清明雨。”

金光瑶佯做恼怒，轻轻推了他一把：“二哥真是学坏了，敢不敢让叔父知道这些。”

蓝曦臣笑道：“阿瑶莫生气。”他兀自去床边坐着，只一招手，金光瑶便乖觉地过去，卧在他膝上寻一个舒服位置。蓝曦臣灵巧的手指在他发间穿梭，灵力缓和而熨帖，将那缕缕湿发变得轻柔软滑起来。

“对了，二哥”金光瑶像想起了什么事，想要起身却被蓝曦臣一下按了回去，“今天小厨房做了杏酪，我专门吩咐留了一碗的，就搁在那边几案上。这个要趁热吃才好。”

蓝曦臣笑道：“我怎会猜不到阿瑶为我留心这些。刚才我就尝过，确实好极了。阿瑶的心意总是甜的。”

金光瑶道：“二哥喜欢就好。我可是时刻惦记着二哥的，不知二哥对我如何？”他仰面看向蓝曦臣，笑得眉眼弯弯的。

蓝曦臣揉了揉他的鼻尖，惹的金光瑶一哆嗦，又扭过头去。蓝曦臣便道：“二哥自然记挂你，阿瑶莫非忘了，上次在姑苏可是专门给你留了碧螺春？”

金光瑶像是想到了什么事，噗嗤笑了出来：“二哥又拿我打趣，如此说来，那年在河间可是二哥先吃过我的茶呢。”

二人如此玩笑一阵，四目相对，便觉温情脉脉起来。蓝曦臣捧着金光瑶的脸细细描摹，像是怎么也看不够，指尖却不由自主地往下滑，顺着白嫩的脖颈，拨开浴衣露出线条柔和的肩。金光瑶微微侧过脸去，正对着蓝曦臣的胯间，他便忽然起了玩心， 往那里呵气。

蓝曦臣捏住他的后颈示意他不要乱动，然而见他几乎半张脸都埋着，挺翘的鼻尖与朱色的唇隔着衣物蹭来蹭去，只余狭长柔软的眼睫微动，便如蛱蝶穿花一般在心上点过，也跟着一颤一颤的。蓝曦臣觉得血直往下身涌去，克制不住那处的反应，竟是缓缓立了起来。

金光瑶见状，反倒伸手去摸，时而揉弄几下，一块濡湿的水渍，显在白色的外袍上很是瞩目。他便笑嘻嘻对蓝曦臣道：“二哥今日很有兴致呀。” 手上动作却不停下，指尖灵巧地画着圈儿。

蓝曦臣抚着金光瑶的发顶，哑着嗓子道：“阿瑶听话，别弄了，今日早些休息吧。”金光瑶抗议道：“我就不信二哥不想要。”他忽的起身跪到地上，迅速地扯了蓝曦臣的腰封，胡乱扒开亵裤，硕大的阳物一下子弹出来，他一时躲避不及，些许清液便蹭在脸上，好不淫靡。

金光瑶咽了咽口水，便含住眼前巨物，努力吞吐起来。蓝曦臣那里生得着实雄伟，金光瑶根本吃不下多少，只得用一手扶住青筋胀起的柱身，另一手握住饱满的囊袋揉弄起来。蓝曦臣低头便看见粗长的阳物在粉嫩的小口中不断进出的样子，呼吸蓦的一紧。但他又舍不得让金光瑶如此侍弄，便轻轻捧住他的侧脸，示意他吐出来。

金光瑶抬起头来，委委屈屈的目光撞得他心头一软。他时而吮吸不断渗出液体的柱头，时而伸出红艳的小舌舔舐着硬热滚烫的柱身，仿佛迫不及待的吃着什么美味似的，沾的唇上一片水润光亮，涂了蜜一般诱人。蓝曦臣与他不过有过几次情事，此时哪里忍得住，小幅度地挺动下身，蹭过湿润的口舌。

金光瑶双手握着柱身，试图吃进去更多，可那硬热的阳物胀大了许多，突突跳动，每下直戳着柔软的喉头，他忍不住呛了几下，发出小猫似的娇弱的呜咽，口中却紧紧吮着不放，一面抬起头用诱惑的眼神看向蓝曦臣。

蓝曦臣被他这样看着，心头欲火更盛，愈发用力抽动，然而到底怜他辛苦，即将到达顶峰时，试图将阳物从口中抽出，谁知金光瑶牢牢地抱住他不放，舌头灵活地在柱身上颤动，最后在马眼上用力一吸，此时蓝曦臣想推开他已是来不及，柱头堪堪离开温热的小嘴，就吐出一大股白浊来，随着柱身一跳一跳，全洒在金光瑶脸上。

金光瑶喘息微微，眼波如春水荡漾，慵懒地靠在他腿间，无意识舔了舔唇。抬头见蓝曦臣耳根红透， 便忍不住牵过他的手指，蘸了些面上白浊，一派天真地笑道：“这可是二哥留给我的。”

蓝曦臣的眸色陡然深沉起来，比映着的烛光还要灼灼。他一把将金光瑶搂进怀里，亲了一口，趁金光瑶还神色迷离着，就势推倒在床上，双手举过头顶牢牢按住。

金光瑶睁大了双眼。蓝曦臣素日里温柔俊美，本就令人心生喜爱，此刻他拿着绢帕细细地替自己擦净面庞，那眼神中的深情与欲念交织，更是格外动人。金光瑶很想伸手去摸摸他，却挣扎不动，只得恋恋不舍道：“二哥真好看。”他被蓝曦臣整个压在身上，却不甘寂寞，清凉如玉的足尖挠痒似的一路轻点而过，双腿倏的紧紧勾缠住蓝曦臣的腰，脚踝在上蹭动不已。

心上人如此婉转求欢，蓝曦臣刚泄过的阳物便又抬头，他一口咬住金光瑶的滑嫩的脖颈，见他浑身一颤，双腿滑落下来大敞着，便在他耳边哑着嗓子道：“二哥还心疼你累了，你倒是精神得很。”金光瑶挺动了一下腰，媚眼一瞥佯作嗔道：“花开堪折直须折呀，二哥莫非是不行了？”

蓝曦臣被勾得心头火起，低头便吻上那微微撅起的唇瓣，一面放开了金光瑶的手，近乎急躁地剥去他的浴衣。金光瑶双手得了空，便搂住蓝曦臣的脖子，抚弄他宽阔坚实的背，又试图脱去他的衣物。二人唇齿相依间难舍难分，香舌交缠，银丝牵连， 隐隐水声不绝。蓝曦臣擅箫，故而气息绵长，此时尚游刃有余， 而金光瑶在他身下未免喘息不断，檀口微张，贝齿慢咬，任由他舔吮啄弄。

衣物凌乱交叠着散落一地，鸾纹绡帐轻放，鎏金熏球脆响，隐约只见帐内一双人影幢幢，依偎相亲，鱼水之欢的情态引人遐思。

修长的脖颈与圆润的肩都一一吻过，蓝曦臣却格外着意胸前两点，吸啜不绝，恰如雪中梅一般艳红。他伸手摸向金光瑶下身，已是玉茎垂露，便替他抚弄几把，听得他呻吟几声似是推拒的意思，腰却不由自主地扭动起来，分明是十分愉悦。金光瑶天生一双桃花眼，美目半阖时也是个笑模样，此时便显得尤为多情缠绵，口中犹自唤道：“二哥可是喜欢这处？”说话间，便拉过蓝曦臣的手去摸那小巧的穴口。

蓝曦臣只觉小穴已是软滑湿润，收缩着吮吸他的手指，不由得想到金光瑶方才琼箫吹彻的风情来，下身愈发胀痛，忍不住硬挺着在他玲珑的肚脐旁戳弄，留下团团水渍，“阿瑶沐浴时做了什么？真是不乖。”

金光瑶便抬起腿，拿那霜雪似的足去揉弄蓝曦臣的阳物，一面用手捂住眼睛似是害羞一般，却漏过指缝偷觑，悄声道：“嗯，阿瑶想着二哥自己弄……阿瑶错了……”

蓝曦臣哑声道：“阿瑶既是错了，就该罚。”说罢，猛然分开金光瑶的双腿，紧紧握住他纤润的腰，那粗大滚烫的阳物在粉红的翕张着的穴口上下磨蹭，却不肯进入幽深紧窄的谷道。

金光瑶发出似欢愉似痛苦的呻吟，小口被磨得瘙痒，忍不住浑身颤抖，双足悬着一阵乱蹬。后穴里湿得像要淌出水一般，总想要蓝曦臣把那硬热的阳物捅进来大力挞伐才得舒爽。他几乎是泫然欲泣的模样，向蓝曦臣求道：“二哥……别折磨我了……”

蓝曦臣俯身在他耳畔轻声道：“二哥心悦你。”缓缓进入那肖想已久的花径，愈到深处愈是柔软熨帖，水潺潺如牡丹滴露，娇怯怯似粉蝶吮蜜，别有一种销魂蚀骨的滋味。

金光瑶被他这样侍弄，一时浑身酥软，粉面含春，咬着下唇，喘息间却忍不住漏出甜腻呻吟。蓝曦臣便将手指伸进他口中搅动，示意他不必忍着，却被他就势吮住，顿觉一阵酥麻，便忍不住重重挺动了几下，听得他陡然一声宛转吟哦，便知也是得了趣。

金光瑶先前只小声唤着二哥，而后未免神魂颠倒，胡言乱语起来，诸如“曦臣哥哥那里好大”“阿瑶好欢喜”之类，蓝曦臣素来雅正，先前不曾听得他讲过这些荤话，此刻略感羞耻，更多的却是兴致勃然，恨不能堵住他喋喋不休的小嘴，下身却又胀大许多，更加用力耸动。

顶到隐秘幽深处，金光瑶顿时哑着嗓子叫唤不得，一叠三叹的呻吟竟是梗在喉中。蓝曦臣便知是寻对了地方，硕大的龟头重重碾磨几下，金光瑶这才喘过气来，一段白生生的脖颈向后仰去，好似一朵折枝玉兰。

蓝曦臣心疼道：“阿瑶可是受不住了？“金光瑶失了力气一般点点头。蓝曦臣便道：“可是要二哥停下来？”只见金光瑶尚且迷迷蒙蒙，眼波中雾气氤氲，一听得他这样讲却是慌张地摇了摇头，双手紧紧去搂蓝曦臣的脖子，粉蒸的面颊偎在他颈间磨蹭，软软道：”曦臣哥哥不要走。”

蓝曦臣不由得笑道：”阿瑶真馋。”便一把将他抱起，弄成一个跪坐的姿势，握住纤腰大力向上顶，交合处渐闻咕啾咕啾的水声，叫人听了面红耳赤。金光瑶恨不能一滩雪似的化在他身上，断断续续的呻吟愈发甜腻：“啊……不要了……曦臣哥哥饶了我吧……唔……还要涣哥哥……”

金光瑶忽然感觉下身动作仿佛停了下来，这才意识到方才意乱情迷之时，竟喊了蓝曦臣的名，也不知他会不会恼，连忙捂住嘴悄声道：“失礼了……”蓝曦臣心头一颤，爱极了心上人这样唤他，此刻眼中全是笑意，更显得俊美无双，然而他还想逗一逗金光瑶，便顺水推舟，故作严肃道：”阿瑶既知失礼，二哥便来教你何为礼。“说罢，将原本丢在一旁的抹额取来，蒙住他那双勾人心魄的眼。

金光瑶顷刻目不能视，也不知蓝曦臣面上表情如何，更兼身下巨物缓缓而动，便有些惊慌：“二哥？“蓝曦臣笑道：”叫错了，再想想。”

金光瑶呆呆地唤了一声泽芜君，蓝曦臣便有些哭笑不得，拍了一下那挺翘的臀瓣：“不对。”

金光瑶只得试探道：“……蓝宗主？”蓝曦臣不忍再逗他，纠缠颈侧不住地吮吻，留下点点红印，轻轻呵气在他耳边道：“我倒觉得，阿瑶方才叫我涣哥哥就很好。不过此刻，阿瑶应当唤夫君才是。”

金光瑶不由得想起二人初次交欢时，被蓝曦臣温柔地迫着叫了夫君，而后便是一阵颠鸾倒凤好不快活，登时羞得扭过脸去，然而心中欢喜却怎么也遮掩不住，受了刺激的后穴一阵收缩，甚至能清楚地感觉到蓝曦臣的阳物上青筋虬然，烫得柔软的内壁抽搐不已，他忍不住扭动腰肢想要避开，谁知正让龟头堪堪磨在最娇嫩的那处，一下便酥了身子，两股战战，绵软地靠在蓝曦臣怀里不愿动弹。

蓝曦臣便搂着他，使出些风月技巧来，对着那销魂处时深时浅，或轻或重地顶弄，直叫金光瑶娇喘连连：“嗯……涣哥哥……啊……哪里学来这些……阿瑶受不住……”他一股儿扭着腰似要逃开，又软又滑像条白白的活鱼似的捉不住，唯有胸前两点茱萸很是晃眼，蓝曦臣便伸手去揉弄，或舔或咬，听得他腻声吟叫，也跟着孟浪起来：”为夫想要阿瑶快活，难道阿瑶不喜欢么？”

金光瑶听得他这样讲，心中甜得像吃了蜜糖一般，想看他那俊美的面容上是何等深情，奈何双眼被遮，只得用指尖摸索着，急切地求道：“阿瑶喜欢……曦臣哥哥，好夫君……让我看看你吧。”

忽的一阵天旋地转，金光瑶被压回到床上，眼前一片昏然，耳边只闻得粗重的喘息， 内心便有些忐忑。下身猛烈的抽插似乎要把囊袋都撞进来， 他忍不住手脚并用，藤蔓一般紧紧缠住蓝曦臣，满腔委屈道：“夫君一点也不心疼阿瑶！”

蓝曦臣见抹额上隐隐有些湿润，连忙解开，见那似嗔似怨的目光，就如雨后一片簌簌颤抖的梨花，便安抚地吻上他湿漉漉的眼睫 ：“我可舍不得阿瑶哭。”金光瑶这才带了笑意，搂着蓝曦臣的脖子亲了亲，手又不安分地上下乱摸，往他耳中吹气。

蓝曦臣受不得他如此撩拨，捉住他的手十指相扣，交缠压在枕侧，温柔地舔舐他的脖颈，下身却狠狠地没入又抽出，直到小穴里水声翕然，股股热液浇在柱身上，沿着腿根流下，好不淫靡。金光瑶乍登极乐，喘息微微，后穴却更为紧致地夹着阳物。

蓝曦臣快要泄身时本欲撤出，然而金光瑶知道他心思一般，紧紧勾缠住他：“阿瑶要夫君都射进来……”蓝曦臣便忍耐不得，只抽插十余次，马眼吐出一股股滚烫的白浊来，灌得小穴中满满当当。缠在他腰间的一双玉足瞬间崩直颤抖，好一会儿才失力一般，软软地滑落下来。

金光瑶失神地瘫软在床，颊上正是一团粉白杏色，衬得额间朱砂格外妖冶。青丝凌乱铺洒枕侧，胸前红梅挺立，玉雪可爱的肚腹上甘露点点，修长的腿还未合拢，隐约可见丝丝白浊从那引人绮思的秘处流下。蓝曦臣怜他辛苦，搂着悄言软语地抚慰，二人温存一番，恰如一对交颈鸳鸯情浓痴缠，此间无限柔情蜜意。

金光瑶躺在他怀中歇息，蓝曦臣低头吻了吻发顶，柔声道：“阿瑶，那处是要清理的，我带你去温泉。”金光瑶半阖着眼佯作慵懒道：”阿瑶累了，夫君抱我去吧。”果然见蓝曦臣耳根也红了，金光瑶几乎笑出声来，还想继续逗弄他，却被蓝曦臣一把抱起，将衣物胡乱遮在身上，往温泉去了。

池中气雾氤氲，水流温热，二人皆有些昏昏然。蓝曦臣一手揽着金光瑶，另一手轻轻伸入一指到小穴中，让那浊液流出。蓝曦臣嗅着他颈间暖烘烘的馨香，听得那略带甜腻的喘息声，竟又有些兴起。

金光瑶甚是乖巧地伏在他肩头，吃吃地笑道：“二哥的裂冰戳到阿瑶了。”挺腰蹭了蹭，觉得那物竟突突跳动，便惊讶道：“呀，好烫。”说罢便想逃开，被蓝曦臣一把捞回来，按在池边挣扎不得，笑着讨好道：“夫君饶了阿瑶吧。”却是一副媚眼如丝的模样。

二人欲念既起，少不得欢愉一番。蓝曦臣怕他那处疼痛，便只肯在他腿间蹭动纾解，一边替他抚弄玉茎，一边着意去吻那纤细的蝶骨。水声喧喧，间或夹着些甜腻呻吟，待到共登极乐，方才云消雨止。夜既深沉，蓝曦臣抱着他回芳菲殿，几番胡闹后着实倦了，讲了会儿话，便偎在一处睡了。

第二日，蓝曦臣醒时，见金光瑶试图将整个儿脸埋在他肩窝里，仿佛梦里还是笑着的，便也微微一笑，在他颊上亲了一口。金光瑶朦朦胧胧地睁眼，日光已将帷帐内照得通透，他拿过昨晚丢下的抹额覆在眼上，自己却也笑了起来，便起身倚在绣枕上，看蓝曦臣穿着妥当，好一派英俊潇洒的世家公子气概。

蓝曦臣将那腰封递过来，眼中竟有一丝促狭：“昨晚阿瑶手脚倒快，今日便劳烦阿瑶再系回去吧。”金光瑶低头但笑，脸有些红，手里却乖乖地替他系上，蓝曦臣抚着他的发顶，却被他用双臂圈住了腰，亲昵地蹭了蹭。

金光瑶道：“二哥还未帮我点朱砂呢。”蓝曦臣将那锦盒取来，捉过他的手指，沾了朱砂往他额间轻轻一点，笑道：“这是阿瑶的。”便拉过他到镜前，那里恍惚映着二人依偎的身影，“你自己看，好不好？”

春风里还缭绕着一点紫藤香气。


End file.
